


Maybe Sahara and Concorp aren’t actually at one another’s throats, after all

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (but that usually sounds weird), (more like mom boyfriend), M/M, Multi, This ship makes me, also i didnt know what to title it so yall get that mess, anyway, i like grisuma but this ship is spectacular, so soft, whoever first came up with it is big brain, yeah scars basically the mom ‘friend’ in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Grian’s being a little less careful than he should in the Nether, but luckily Concorp’s portal is nearby.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Maybe Sahara and Concorp aren’t actually at one another’s throats, after all

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by MelonWings’ “Sleeping with the Enemy”, its the same general plot. (i highly recommend you go check them out, their writing is spectacular)

The nether hub was always a sight for sore eyes.

Grian stumbled through the room, drenched in a mixture of sweat and blood. Who would’ve expected a pigman to walk right in front of him, dropping down into the pocket of quartz? Immediately he was drowning in golden swords and angry grunts, running senselessly away from the danger.

As soon as he’d gotten trapped his armour was ripped off of his chest and that’s when he started to consider death. It was truely a miracle that he’d escaped.

But he didn’t have time to dwell on the past in the present. He was bleeding out from far too many wounds, wounds that would become infected if left uncleaned and open. He needed potions, he needed gauze, and he needed it now.

Of course, he could go to his own base, but even in the feverish state he was in his brain reminded him about what a mess his storage system was. He wouldn’t find anything there. So he looked around with desperation lining his vision.

Sahara was the next thought that came to mind, but that wouldn’t work either; Mumbo and Iskall were taking a day off. Even if they were still there, they only worked late on Thursday evenings. He was pretty sure it was Tuesday.

The general shopping district portal was far too risky, so he crossed that off instantly.

The world swayed under his feet, reminding him to hurry the hell up. An idea popped into the back of his mind. It was risky, but it might just work.

Concorp usually worked late on these days as far as he knew, that was his best bet. He staggered towards the portal that led to the opposing business, going limp when he got close enough and letting gravity clutch him. He collapsed through, emerging on the other side with a painful thud.  
“...Of course, that would—“ Cub’s muffled, quiet, and composed voice cut off from whatever conversation he’d been having prior to Grain’s arrival. “Grian?!”

He got lucky. He got so, so, lucky.

Immediately two pairs of hands were on him, maneuvering him so he was sitting up and they could see the extent of his wounds. His head hung limp in front of him, his vision blurring violently,

Cub lifted his chin, looking directly into his eyes. He was checking Grian’s retina for a response, but as far as Grian knew he was just worried— his heart might have fluttered from the thought if he wasn’t sliding in and out of consciousness.

He turned, yelling something to Scar. Grian heard him, but his head wasn’t processing right now. It all just registered as... sounds.

But even so, Grian could still recognize the panic in Cub’s voice. He would have somehow tried to reassure him he would be fine, that this would he alright— but he couldn’t make his vocal chords obey, nor his jaw.

The lip of a potion bottle was pressed against his mouth, and he wanted to drink it, but exhaustion was tugging on his sleeve and he couldn’t fight it anymore. Grian struggled but sank into uneasy unconsciousness and the world went black.

▽

As lovely as the numbness of his sleep felt, it was cut off instantaneously. The bitter pain of an enchanted blade sliced open his arm, followed by a quick apology from Scar as he gasped in pain.

“I’m really sorry, but you absolutely cannot be falling asleep right now. It’s too dangerous, you need to heal first.” He explained, the words going in one ear and flowing right out the other. Grian still didn’t really process them.

He swallowed the potion that was still pressed against his lips, bathing in the feeling of pure bliss regeneration gave him, his wounds closing up almost entirely, leaving only thin cuts. He felt his sweater and undershirt being lifted over his head so the Convex could finish the healing process. 

This time, when he fell asleep, nobody stopped him. 

▽

When he awoke, things were better. Or, by better, he meant better in comparison. At least he could keep his eyes open.

“Grian? Are you awake?” Scar’s voice dripped through the back of his mind and he managed a weak nod. He felt so lightheaded— how much blood had he lost?

A soft hand touched the side of his neck, checking his pulse. He shivered from the cold touch, a polar opposite of the burning sensation that still remained, resonating from the nearly closed gashes decorating his torso. 

He leaned into it, earning a soft chuckle from Cub. Internally, it made him proud that he could recognize their individual laughs. He smiled weakly at the thought.

“You’ll be okay, Grian,” Scar mumbled from somewhere nearby. His voice cleared up a little as he continued. “What in the world happened? You were nearly dead when you stepped through the portal, you’re lucky we were still here.”

“He can’t talk right now, Scar,” Cub replied before Grian even attempted to. 

Grian opened his eyes, flicking his gaze over both of them. Scar met his gaze, worry making way for fondness in his jade-green eyes. When he looked up, he met Cub’s almost grey eyes with a weak smile. 

Gentler than Grian knew possible, Scar leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He turned scarlet, but he didn’t complain.

He only told them to refrain from any affection in public, as to not ruin Sahara’s image— Cub and Scar always laughed, but obliged nonetheless.

But now in the privacy of... somewhere in Concorp? Not a single issue arose.

Cub leaned in after, placing a kiss just below his ear. Grian’s face warmed up a little more. (He tried not to linger on how cold he felt without the two of them showering him in affection when Cub leaned away again.)

“You should try to get some sleep, Gri.” Cub said. Grian hesitantly closed his eyes.

“We love you,” Scar added. Grian smiled softly.

“I love you too,” He croaked out, his throat stinging and voice on the verge of cracking. He immediately got a reaction as Cub hushed him and shot Scar a stabbing glare.

Grian exhaled softly, sinking into the covers of the bed the pair had placed him on. He didn’t know how long he would take to recover, nor did he know how long it would be before he went back to the nether, but what he did know was that Cub and Scar would always be there for him.

And so, he slept comfortably and without worry— he didn’t need to worry about a single thing in the world right now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
